The present disclosure relates to a tilt arm for use in a seat for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, a railway vehicle, a ship, or an aircraft.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-159288, the tilt arm is an arm member that supports a cushion pad together with a side frame, such as a lower arm. The tilt arm is an arm member that is pivotably coupled to the side frame so as to move in a pivoting manner when changing an angle of inclination of a front end portion of the cushion pad.